Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-2604:3D09:7F:D990:987D:1C01:6140:B69A-20180808165756
Tell me what you think of my short story... Today was the day that Sophie Foster would do it. She would finally just dig deep and find the courage to do it. Maybe... "Keefe, do I have to?" whined a pale-looking Sophie. "Yep, and there's no way you can get out of it" proclaimed a smug looking Keefe. Sophie was really beginning to regret telling her friends about how to play truth or dare. Now she was stuck at Candleshade playing Truth or Dare with Keefe, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Tam, and Linh who had all decided to sleepover at Candleshade so they would have a big empty space to themselves. And Keefe had just dared Sophie to ride the Vortinator all the way from the bottom floor to the top with him. When Sophie went only 5 floors she already felt sick because of the dizzying speed it moves at, so she is not looking forward to going up the many, many levels of Candleshade. So she starts stalling. "Fine" Sophie sighed "I guess I'm doing this, but just give me a minute to prepare myself." She tentatively took a step back, ready to bolt to the door. "No no no, we're doing this," said Keefe as he wrapped his arm around Sophie as she pushed her forward. "I don't like this," says Dex "who knows how badly we'll need Elwin after this." "Yeah," Tam smirked, "she has enough trouble walking up normal stairs so..." "Seriously guys!" Sophie said as she blushed furiously "I don't always hurt myself." "Last week you sprained your ankle in your Telepathy, choked in the cafeteria, gouged your arm on a tree, and somehow tripped over your locker. I could go on," said Fitz, flashing his movie-star smile that still made her heart flutter. "Fine" Sophie gave in "I guess I do have a track record of hurting myself" "But this time it'll be different because she's got the Keefster to keep her safe" Keefe said as he wriggled his eyebrows. "Okay, okay, let's just do this," said Sophie blushing as she saw Dex and Tam gagging and Biana glaring in the corner of her eyes. "I think I should call Elwin anyways, just to be safe" teased Linh. "Ughhhh" sighed Sophie as she hopped on the Vortinator "Let's just go, Keefe." "Looks like Foster's eager for some alone time with me" teased Keefe as he cut off any comeback by starting the Vortinator. But since Sophie was off balance when he started, she stumbled into Keefe and would have fallen if he hadn't caught her and wrapped his arm around her.'' "Oh!" Sophie thought ''"he's-" ''But as she started blushing all other thoughts were cut off by the Vortinator's speed. '' Finally, after what seemed like hours, they came to a stop at the top. Keefe stumbled only slightly, but since his arms were wrapped around Sophie, he went down with Sophie when she fell to the ground. They both ended up in a tangled heap on the ground. "Ughhhh" moaned Sophie as she desperately tried to get reoriented. After a couple of minutes, she could finally think straight and realized that she was lying close to Keefe. Very close. Embarrassed she attempted to get up but her arms gave way and she only ended up landing closer to Keefe. Sophie noticed that Keefe was looking at her funny and still had his arms around her waist. She started blushing even more furiously as she realized that she was staring. "Uh, how- ca- wh- I- uh" stuttered Sophie as she grasped desperately for something to say that wasn't embarrassing. "I'm feeling some pretty strong emotion Foster," smirked Keefe and caused Sophie to blush a deeper shade of red "and don't worry you'll be fine, but you won't have complete control over your senses for at least another few minutes." Keefe slowly started to push Sophie off of him and gently lower her to the ground, and as his arms left her waist Sophie shivered and realized it was cold. She finally managed to look at her surroundings. Keefe and Foster were on the top level of Candleshade which was apparently a beautiful, secret garden. Vines cascaded down the ivory pillars, water falling down a sparkling waterfall, exotic plants in pretty arrangements, and an open roof that showed off the beautiful sunset. Sophie was captivated by the scene in front of her. Keefe started smiling slowly as he said:"Thought you would like it." Sophie finally managed to say "Yeah, it's beautiful." "Yeah," Keefe mumbled, almost inaudibly while glancing at her. Sophie started to blush. Then she noticed the strangest thing, Keefe Sencen was actually blushing. Wow. They both realized they were staring and quickly looked away. "Well," said Keefe awkwardly "I guess we had better go back down." Sophie groaned. "Come on Foster, we have to go back sometime unless you wanna ditch this sleepover," said Keefe with a crooked smile. "Let's just go back, only you'll have to wait a moment cause I still can't walk," said Sophie, hiding a smile. Keefe noticed the Sophie was shivering, so he helped her into a sitting position and wrapped his cloak around her. They just sat quietly for a bit; Sophie leaning slightly on Keefe who had a sweet smile on his face. ~aka 3